The Secret window 2: The window Reopens
by JackSparrowsLATINABonnieLass
Summary: my first SW fic! A couple months or so after the incident and Mort tries to get his normal life back. But what if he meets a girl? will this bring shooter out again 4 another kill? Read to find out! title subject 2 change. rated k for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own secret window at all. Just the plot. So please… don't sue me.

Anyways, this is my first secret window fic so plz review. This story begins a couple

Months or so after the….well…incident that had occurred to Mort. So here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter1: Everything starts with corn**

"Hmm….What do I need? I got chips, popcorn, AHH soda that's what I'm missing." Said a young 26-year-old girl named Marcia

Bakers. Marcia was new at Tashmore Lake. She and her friend, Cassie Walters, had moved there from LA. They both hated the life

in LA. They loved the idea of living in a quite house and not in a noisy apartment where they could hear….well…things they did not

want hear. Marcia was Mexican while Cassie was Caucasian. Marcia had light brunette colored hair and light green eyes. Cassie on

the other hand had the whole blonde hair and blue eyes package. Marcia was the strict type. Though at times she can be a let-loose

person. Cassie is the go-to-parties-at-1 type girl. Anyways, Marcia had to go shopping because they were running low on food. Since

Cassie was on one of her eat-everything-you-see-or-touch diet. "Well I think I got everything?" she said to her self. She then saw a

bin of corn and decide to get some. As she was picking corn from the bin she bumped into a man, which caused him to drop his stuff.

This man had short bleached -blonde hair with some brown hair showing a bit and had these black glasses and had a light yet visible

mustache and beard on his chin. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." Said Marcia as she helped him pick-up his stuff. "Oh it's okay, you

are only human." He said. As she gave him his stuff back, she noticed that he was eyeing her up and down, which at the moment she

was wearing Mudd Jean Capri's, black converse shoes, a roxy jacket, and a white tank top. She felt uncomfortable and zipped up her

jacket which got the man out of his trance. She then said "I'm very sorry about this, if I may be so bold to ask, what is your name?"

The man then responded, "My name is Mort. Mort Rainey. How about you, what is your name?" "My name is Marcia Bakers. I am

new to Tashmore Lake." Said Marcia. "Oh, did you come here with your husband a boyfriend or what?" he asked. "Nope, I don't

have one a husband nor do I have a boyfriend. I came here with my friend, Cassie Walters, from LA." She said. "Oh, well then,

welcome to Tahsmore Lake." Said Mort with a smile. "Thanks." She said with a blush. "I would like to get to know you a little

better. How about I take you out tomorrow?" said Mort. "I don't know…" said Marcia. "It won't be like a date. Just think of it as me

feeding you and showing you around town more then dating." He said. "Oh, well f you put it that way, I gladly accept." She said as

she opened her black dickes bag, which had a light blue strap with white solid stars on it, and fished out a pen. "Give me your hand."

She said holding her hand out. Mort stared at her strangely. "I am not going to bite." She said with a small smile. "Okay, which one?"

he said. "Any hand, it does not matter." Said Marcia. Mort then gave her his right hand. She turned his hand over so his palm was

facing up and began jotting down numbers. "Now the other one." She said. He then gave her his left hand and she then, again, began

writing down numbers. "Okay the number on your left hand is my house number and the number on your right hand is my cell phone

number." Said Marcia while pointing to each hand. "Okay, here is my number." Said Mort as he grabbed her hand and her pen and

began writing down his number on her palm. "Okay all done." He said as he gave back her pen. "Just to let you know that, that is my

house number because I do not have a cell phone." He said. "Oh okay then call me around 6 so I can tell you were I live." She said

as she headed towards the cashier. Mort then shouted back "Okay, 6 right?" Then Marcia shouted back "Yeah, 6!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As she was driving back home, something dawned on her. Something Cassie had said. "Oh **s**ugar **h**oney **i**ce **t**ea! Cassie was right! Everything for me does start with corn. Let me see…AHH I remember what we were talking about…"

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"Let me read your palm, please… please…please…PLEASE!" begged Cassie. Marcia then said "Fine If that will shut you up."_

_ Marcia then stopped washing the dishes, sat down at the couch and gave Cassie her hand. "Okay it says here…." said Cassie as she_

_ brought the hand closer and closer to her face, she then said "AHH!" which startled Marcia a bit she then said, "Your hand tells me_

_ that…" Marcia then said "What! What does it say!!?" Cassie gave a smirk. "I knew someday you would come over to my side love."_

_ She said. "Whatever just get on with it." Said Marcia impatiently. "Okay, okay, okay don't have a cow man! Your hand says_

_ everything good and or bad starts with corn."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Marcia then thought to her self "She is right. Most of my life does start with corn"

* * *

I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story. And to start off a good story you must start it with a…TRIVA QUESTION!!!

Anyways the question is, where did I get this phrase

"I knew someday you would come over to my side **love."(hint,hint,nudge,nudge!!) **If you get this right I will send you a little

surprise! Anyways tell me your answer in your review have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill!!!

Anyways, sorry 4 not updating sooner. I just got grounded and stuff. Oh and I would like to give a thxs to my 2 reviewers!u guys really made me go on wit this story. without ur reviews this story would have been deleted by know! so i hope u guys like this chapie! PEACE OUT!!!

LATINA

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scored**

As Marcia got home she noticed Cassie's hot pink buggy taking up the entire driveway.

"UGH! I am so going to kill her!" said Marcia as she parked her red jeep behind the buggy. As she got in the house she was surprised to

see her golden retriever, Tilly, sitting next to Cassie while she was watching television, who by the way was never really fond of dogs.

"Wow, this is a surprise to see." Said Marcia as she closed the door and put the grocery bags down on the counter. "Well, might as well

get used to Tilly since I will be living around her for awhile." Said Cassie while petting Tilly. "You know I fell a strong vibe in the room,"

she said as she squinted her blue eyes and began looking around, "a vibe of…. happiness." said Cassie. Then she saw that Marcia was

humming an up-beat tune while putting the groceries away. "You meet a guy didn't you Marcy?" said Cassie. Marcia who was too into

her thoughts said "What? Who? Me? NAW!" "Yes you did Marcy you can't lie to me." Said Cassie as she jumped off the couch and

went to Marcia and said, "Let me see your hand." Marcia gave a little sigh and gave her hand. "AHH! There is a number of a guy

named…" she squinted as she tried to read the already un-readable name, "Mort Rainy. Now spill sister and I will rate him." She said as

she and Marcia took a seat at the dinning table. "Okay, well... Where did you meet him?" said Cassie. "I meet him at the supermarket,

Bowie's supermarket to be exact." Said Marcia. "Okay that means he is…. Dependable." Said Cassie. Oh and if you haven't noticed,

Cassie is a palm reader/psyche/ dream interpreter/love advisor/ guy rater/ a little bit of pretty much Everything. "Okay…what part of the

store?" said Cassie. Marcia gave her a confused look. "Like did you meet him in the frozen foods area…" she said thinking that Marcia

would get the idea. "Oh," said Marcia now comprehending what Cassie meant, "In the vegetable area." "Oh, that means he is…. pretty

healthy. What was he buying?" she said. "Corn." Said Marcia. "That means that he has a…. mysterious past. Which happened recently.

And it has somtin' to do with corn." She said matter-a-factly. "Yeah right Cassy." Said Marcia. "Did you see what else he was buying?"

said Cassie. "Well…" said Marcia trying to remember, "Nacho Doritos and mountain dew and lots of it, and what, love, does that me?"

asked Marcia sarcastically. "That just means he just likes junk food." Said Cassie as she went to the living room to watch the Montel

show. She loves Sylvia Brown. Sylvia is like her hero.

* * *

RING, RING… RING, RING!!! "Hello?" said Cassie as she picked up the phone. "Hi is Marcia there?" said the other person on the

phone. "Yeah, hold on." She said as she held the phone on her chest. "MARCIA! PHONE!" she screamed. "Jezz Cass I'm not deaf.

And who is it?" said Marcia. "I dunno." Said Cassie with a shrug as she hand her the phone. "Hello this is Marcia." Said well…Marcia.

"Oh hi Marcia, its me … Mort Rainy we met at Bowie's." he said. "Oh hi mort." She said. Cassie was making signs as to put him on

speaker. So she did. " Hi, well you told me to call you at 6 so I could get your address?" said Mort. "Yeah, here let me give you my

address." She said as she signaled Cassie to give her a mail card. "Okay, I live on Tashmore drive." She said. "Your house wouldn't

happen to be a blue one would it?" asked Mort. "Yeah why?" said Marcia. "Do you see a red house across from you?" he asked. She

looked out the window and said, "Yeah." That house is my house." He said. "Oh well I guess we are neighbors." She said with a little

laugh. He laughed a little to. "So what time should I go get you?" asked mort. She looks at the clock, 6:30, "How about 7:30 ish?" she

said. "Okay that's good I'll see you later." Said Mort. "Okay Bye." She said as she hung up. Cassie then said "Wow! He has a good

strong voice, _which_ means he is a total hottie. Marcy you scored big time!"

* * *

So tell me if u like the story so far. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!

Loadz of luv,

LATINA


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own secret window in anyway. So don't sue me!

Well here is the third chapie my peeps! I hope u like it!

Chapter 3: the dates and not yet there kisses

Knock, knock, knock! "I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Cassie who was at the moment enjoying her Mind of Mencia show no strings attached show. Which now she is liked mad to have gotten interrupted. As she opened the door to see who the person that disturbed her was, she thought _man; if it is one of those Mormons again I swear I will kick their mormany butts! _As she opened the door she saw a very cute Mort Rainey standing at the door way. Cassie then said, "It's not my birthday yet." Mort just smiled at the comment.

He then said "Hi my name is Mort Rainey.' And gave her a gentle handshake.

"Oh… OH you're Mort Rainey!" she said as if it was a BIG deal. Well to her it was because Marcia had not had a date or Boyfriend since… well…. A long time. Well since she found out that Matt was cheating on her with her sister Maria. Hasn't talked to her since.

"Hello." Said mort as he waved a hand in front of her face. This snapped Cassie out of her trance. "I never got your name miss?" he said.

"What… OH! My name is Cassie Walters." She said with a smile, "Come in please." She said as she moved out of the way to let in the visitor. "Make yourself comfortable. I will go tell Marcy…. I mean Marcia you're here." she said as she left to Marcia's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This will do." Said Marcia as she looked her self over at the outfit she was wearing. This was a black dress with some white polk-dots here and there. The dress had a ribbon that went on the waist and tied on the back. She also had some black flats on and her hair was just loose.

"Hey Marcy, Mort is…. Wow Marcia you look sexy." Said Cassie as she walked around her and looking at the clothes Marcia has just chosen. "It looks good Marcy." Said Cassie.

"Really? It is just I am so nervous because I have been on a date for a long time." Said Marcia.

"Yes you look great! And I would know because I have been on MILLIONS of dates." Said Cassie empathizing the word millions.

"Okay well here I go," she said as she checked herself one last time in the full-length mirror.

"Go get 'em tiger!" said Cassie while lightly punching Marcia on the shoulder.

"Cass you stole that from spider man." Said Marcia.

"No I did not!" said Cassie.

"YES YOU DID! While reading one of the comics at the dentist." Said Marcia.

"No." said Cassie.

"FINE!" said Marcia get upset, "You did NOT steal that line from Spider man."

"See, I told you! And they still don't pay Me." said Cassie with a small laugh.

"Yeah that's true!" said Marcia.

**Mort's POV:**

As I was looking at that show called Mind Of Mencia I think? But anyways it is the most HILARIOUS show ever! Because Carlos says the truth in a funny sorta' way. I have and I tell I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO FIND A SHOW THAT MADE ME LAUGH AS MUCH AS THIS ONE! But I was interrupted when I heard steps coming from the rooms above. And then that's when I saw her. She had on the most beautiful dress and smile on her face that, for me, was a treat. Because I haven't been out on a date or even see a kind women smile at me for a while. All the women just hid their children, if they had one, behind them. Or they just looked at me scared and disgusted. But that was different. Marcia made me feel different. She made me feel, special. In away. Then she came down from the stairs.

And I quickly stood up and said, "Hi."

She responded with a small but still beautiful smile, "Hello. Are you ready?"

"Yeah are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Well then let's go." I said as I said my goodbyes to Cassie and opened the door for Marcia.

**-Later that night-**

"I had lots of fun thanks for showing me around here." Said Marcia.

"No problem. Sorry about the whole… people staring at us. Let's just say I'm not really liked here." He said.

"Its okay I don't mind." She said.

"You do know who I am?" he asked, afraid that she might realize who he was and runaway. And he didn't want that to happen.

"Yeah Mort Rainy. Writer and might be killer. I know." She said.

"And you're not afraid of me? Mort asked.

"Nope." Said Marcia.

"So your not gonna scream or something?" he said.

"Well are you hurting me?" she asked.

"No." said mort not knowing where this was going.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" she asked.

"No." he said again.

Marcia then replied, "Then why should I scream?"

"True." Said Mort with a smile.

As they walked up to the porch of Marcia's house, Mort couldn't help but to think how would be like to have a love life again. And how it would it feel to Kiss Marcia.

"Well thanks again Mort I had a great time." Said Marcia.

"Your welcome." Said Mort as he got closer to her. So close that they were face to chest thing since Marcia was wearing her flat shoes instead of her high heels. So as they stared at each other for a while, brown colliding with green, they both felt a tingle run through their bodies. Something that they haven't felt in a long time. As they got closer the tingle got stronger. Just as they were about to kiss, Cassie opens the door.

"Oh shit! Sorry I was just about to go to a party but I'll wait until your done." Said Cassie.

"No it's okay I was just a … leaving." Said Mort.

"Well see you next time Mort." Said Marcia as she gave him a hug.

Mort, surprised at this, hugged her back, "Okay bye."

As Mort got into the car he just sat there for a minute feeling happy. Something that he hadn't felt in a while.

**- At Marcia's and Cassie's house- **

"OMG! DID U GUYS KISS!!!" said Cassie loudly.

"Almost! Until SOMEONE INTURUPTED!!!!" said Marcia.

"Opposes my bad." Said Cassie.

"It's okay Cass. But I wonder… how It would feel to… kiss him?" asked Marcia.

"O h you'll find out sooner or later…. Wait I sense something," she said as she squinted her eyes a bit, "A vibe…. You're in love Marcy!" said Cassie.

" NO! IM NOT!!! I just like him that's all." Said Marcia.

"Right… what ever floats your boat Marcia." Said Cassie.

"Okay Cassie." Said Marcia.

"Well do you want to go to the party?" asked Cassie.

"Naw, i'm going to bed." Said Marcia.

"Okay, but just wait and see sooner or later you guys will kiss. Just wait." Said Cassie as she left.

"Yeah I hope its sooner then later." Said Marcia.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (Yea still no comment… O.o )

Well here is the 4th chapter of sw2:thwro! And I would first of all like to thank Captain Jack Sparrow for being such a faithful reviewer. And without further adieu here is chapie 4!!!

Chapter 4: Natural or not?

"TILLY!! TILLY…. COME HERE GIRL! …TILLY! GRRR! Where has she gone off too!" said Marcia as she looked around for her golden retriever all around the house. So as she knew now that Tilly was DEFINETLY not in the house, she decided to take her search outside. As she went outside she saw Mort with another golden retriever along with her golden Retriever. So as she got closer she noticed he was saying something. So she decided to hide behind his jeep and decide to listen.

"Hey girl who do you belong to?" said Mort as he kneeled down and looked at Tilly's dog tag to which it said:

Tilly

Please return to:

(714) 433-8523

Marcia Bakers

"So your Marcia's dog," he said as he pet Tilly, "Well I should take you back." He said as he stood up. He then started walking with both dogs behind him. Then Marcia stood up quickly. She stood up so quickly that she surprised Mort and made him scream a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Marcia.

"It's okay. Oh and I found your dog." He said as he pointed to Tilly sitting there next to the other golden retriever.

"You have a dog too?" asked Marcia.

"Yeah his name is Sam. I got him a couple months after my revision of my story Secret Window." He said.

"Oh and by the way I loved your revision. How did you get inspired to make such an ending?" she asked.

"Oh let's say a guy helped me out a bit." He said.

"Oh well could you sign my book for me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad too." Said Mort with a smile.

"Okay well here let me take it out," she said as she looked in her bag and got it out and a pen, " Here it is." She said as she handed him a pen and the book.

"Okay well who should I make it out to?" he asked as he opened to book to find a heart around his picture and his name in little hearts all over the book. Mort smiled at this.

"What… OH SHIT! Here sign it in the back." She said. As she opened the back of the book with embarrassment all over her face.

"Okay to you right?" He said.

"Yeah." She said her cheeks still red.

As he signed it he wrote a little note too, when he was done he handed her back the book, he then said, "Well I was going to go take Sam for a walk do you want to come?"

"Sure, I was going to take Tilly for a walk anyways." She said.

"Okay then let's go." Said Mort as he put on his beanie hat.

As they turned around to tie their leashes to their dogs, they noticed that they were lying down. Tilly's head under Sam's Chin.

"Isn't that sweet." Said Marcia.

"Yeah it is." Said Mort wondering how it would feel like to hold Marcia in a cuddling like position.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh how about there?" asked Marcia pointing under a beautiful pink blossom tree.

"Sure, want some ice cream though?" asked Mort as he pointed to an ice cream cart passing by the cement pathway of the park.

"Sure." Said Marcia.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Umm…. Chocolate." She said.

" Okay I'll be back." He said as he left to go get the ice cream.

Marcia took out the blanket she had in her bag and extended it on the grass. She then took Sam and Tilly 's leashes off and let them around the park chasing one another. And then, three minutes later, Mort came back with two Styrofoam cups of ice cream and two plastics spoons and some napkins.

"Here is yours." He said as he handed her the ice cream cup and spoon.

"What did you get?" asked Marcia.

"I got strawberry. This strawberry ice cream." Said Mort while pointing to the cup, "is the best strawberry ice cream I have ever tasted." He said.

Marcia just sat there, staring at him in full amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I was just counting how many times you said strawberry ice cream in that sentence." Said Marcia.

"Oh." Said Mort with a small laugh.

As they both took a couple bites of their ice cream, Marcia then said, "This ice cream is delicious!"

Mort then said "Yep, though I never tried the chocolate or vanilla. Just the strawberry."

"Oh well here try some." Said Marcia as she scooped up a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her spoon and held up towards his face.

"You don't mind sharing a spoon with a might murder?" he asked

"Nope." Said Marcia with a smile.

"Well okay." Said Mort as Marcia feed him the spoonful of ice cream.

"Wow this is good o should get this flavor next time." He said.

"See I told you it was good." Said Marcia.

"Want to try the strawberry it's really good?" asked Mort.

"Well I'm not really fond of strawberry ice cream since you say it's good… sure I'll try some." Said Marcia.

"Okay from my spoon or your spoon?" he asked.

"Yours I don't mind.' She Said with a smile.

"Okay here." He said as he feed her a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

A minute later Marcia said, " Omj this is the best strawberry ice cream flavor EVER!"

"Wait did you just say Omj instead of omg?" asked Mort.

"Yea Omj means oh my Johnny. After my fav actor Johnny Depp of course." Said Marcia.

"You like Johnny Depp?" he asked.

"Yeah don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah sort of." He said .

"Well I love him he is the best! He is so young and hot!" she exclaimed.

"Young?" he said with a small laugh, "If being 36 is young that I have no idea what old is anymore." He said.

"Oh well you too are 36 so don't say anything Morty." Said Marcia.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Mort with a chuckle.

After a moment or so of silence, Marcia surprised Mort, who was resting his back on the tree trunk, by putting her head on his shoulder. And for a couple of moments they sat there, watching their dogs run around playing with the other children in the park. Then out of the blue Marcia asked, "Is your hair natural or not? I can't seem to tell."

Mort then looked down at her with a smile and back to their dogs, He then said, "Well my hair of course is not natural. It's a bad hair day story. T make the story short, I thought getting blonde highlights would be nice, But Amy didn't think so but that's beside the point. So I went to this hair place to get It done. Well the lady who did my hair was new or just really stupid because she put too blonde coloring in my hair and this," he said as he pointed to his hair, "is how it turned out to be. How about yours? Natural or not?" he asked.

"Well…one, yes my hair is natural and two, I like your hair color it's a…. beautiful disaster just like you." said Marcia.

Mort was surprised to hear something like that from a girl he knew he loved. All he heard from women were either insults or nothing at all. And the funniest thing to mort was that Marcia knew he might be a killer but didn't hold that against him. It's as if it never happened or like she didn't really mind. Though Mort did have some doubts about this like was she a cop or something? Like a undercover cop trying to get him to say something like he did kill them or find something proving that he did. But he shoved those ideas aside. Not wanting it to be true and also not wanting it to poison this beautiful time they are spending together.

"Aww thanks. Want some more of my ice cream?" Said Mort.

"Sure I'd love some." She said.

Just as Mort was going to feed her the ice cream he accidentally missed and hit the tip of her nose.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Mort trying to hold back a laugh.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" asked Marcia while cleaning off the ice cream that was on her nose.

"No I did not!" said Mort appalled, "It was and accident."

"Oh if that was an accident…" she said as she grabbed her still filled cup of ice cream, "then this is one too!" she said as she threw the cup on his face and smeared it. Now his face, even his glasses, was covered with chocolate ice cream.

As he cleaned his glasses with his shirt and put them back on he said, "Why I oughta…" said Mort as he stood up, as well as Marcia, and started chasing her around the park until he finally pinned her down to the grass, him on top of her, and said, "Gotcha!"

"I can see that ice cream chocolate boy." She said.

Then they just stayed there staring at one another then before the knew it they were getting their face closer and closer until their noses touched then…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CLIFF HANGER!!!! Will they finally kiss or will they not? Who knows!

Mort: are you okay Latina?

Me: HEY HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE PM BOX?!

Mort: with there help (points to jack and ichabod)

Me: Oh great! Now I have deal with you guys?

Jack: Yup luv from this chapter until the end of this story.

Ichabod: and its only in chapter four.

Me: so that means…

Jack: yup luv your going to have to deal with us for a while

Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mort: BUT ITS MY STORY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN IT!

Jack: because people luv me that's why! (Smiles at readers)

Ichabod: this is gonna be a long story…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: must I need to repeat the sad truth?

Anyways, i'm srry I haven't updated…my summer has been hectic…yea anyways….I also have suffered 4rm …WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! You but i'm over it. Oh and to all the people who got the quiz right. HERE IS UR COOKIE!! (::)

Jack: why thank you luv….(takes cookie and eats it)

Me: HEY!!!

Jack: What!!!

Mort: You ate the cookie that's what u stupid bloody pirate!!!

Jack: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! (Pounces and mort and they begin to fight)

Ichabod: LATINA THEY ARE FIGHTING!!!!

Mort: THIS FOR BEING IN MY STORY!!! (Kicks and punches)

Jack: THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A BLODDY PIRATE!!! (Punches)

Ichabod: And I think Mort is winning….

Me: UGHHH!!! While I go deal with this two LOVLEY men. Why don't you read the story…enjoy! (Heads towards the 2 fighting men while ichabod reads a science book.)

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: pronunciation and Explanations**

Then they just stayed there staring at one another then before they knew it they were getting their face closer and closer until their noses touched then…..

A police officer came and asked Marcia, "Is he bothering you misses?" Looking at Mort with utter disgust.

"No officer he isn't but thank you for your concern." Said Marcia not moving at all from her position.

"Well if he bothers you I will be nearby," he said to Marcia with a smile, then when he turned to Mort, he gave him and evil look and said "I'll be watching Rainey." And walked away.

"Yeah thanks officer interrupter!" he shouted at the officer with a smirk. The officer just turned around and glared at him then went on walking.

Marcia laughed and said, "Nice way to talk to an officer mort."

Mort looked down at her and smiled and said, "It's not like I have a reputation to keep up. So my manners went away ever since I was accused of mass murder baby. "He said with a smile that would make any girl, that wasn't disgusted by him, melt. Heck it even made Marcia melt right there and then. Then they looked each other in the eyes, brown clashing with green, then they both got closer and closer. Just as the tip of their noses were touching. Sam came in as well as Tilly, and started to lick Mort's chocolate covered face.

Marcia just laid there laughing and said "I think these two wanted in on the first kiss moment."

Mort just sat there laughing, as the dogs licked his face, but in the inside it was a different story altogether, _Man. I wish the dogs and that stupid police officer hadn't interrupted! Marcia and I would have, by now, our first kiss! Well at least I'm around her. There will be other times won't there?_

* * *

"I had fun today Mort." Said Marcia as she and Mort walked back to there houses. Tilly and Sam were not on leashes but walking in front of them side by side.

"Yeah me too. And believe I hadn't have so much fun like that in quite awhile." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah me too." Said Marcia.

"Okay so what is your biggest pet peeve?" he asked. Trying to make talk with her and get to know her a bit better as well.

"Well my pet peeve would have to be when people pronounce my name wrong.'" She said.

"How do people pronounce your name wrong?" asked Mort.

"Well some people usually call me Marsha. The English version of my Mexican name." she said.

"Then how should it be pronounced?" he asked.

"It should be pronounced MAR-SI-AH. You know like the Spanish translation of beach mar

And the Spanish translation version of yes si and uh. That is how it should be pronounced." Said Marcia.

"Oh" said Mort "Thanks for that now I know how to pounce it right."

"Do you have a pet peeve?" asked Marcia.

"No…not really……the only one is….I have to say…when weird people touch my couch which is my privacy." He said.

"Oh okay now I KNOW not to touchyour couch." she said.

"Oh you can your not on my weird list." said Mort with a laugh.

"I feel special." said Marcia with a smile.

As they got home, Marcia turned to mort and said, "thank you mort I had a lovely time."

Mort the said, "Yeah me too. We should walk are dogs more often." he said with a smile.

As he and Marcia stood there on Marcia's porch they both looked into each others and then they got closer and closer and just as they were about to close the space……. Cassie opened the door with mail in her hands and said, still looking down, "Marcia I think this is Mort'ssss….."She said as she looked up. She saw mort's hand around Marcia's waist and saw them really close. She said, "My bads i'm sorry." and closed the door.

They stood there for a minute then mort took his hand away and said, "Well I better go. See you busy tomorrow night?"

Marcia replied, "No why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out." He said.

"Yea I'd like that." She said with a smile.

"About what time would you like me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Ummm...how about at 9?" she said.

"Nine is great. Well bye." Said Mort. And just as he was about to leave, Marcia quickly kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

Mort just stood there dumbfounded and he walked to his house. When he got there he took off Sam's leash and he took off his hat and hung it up on the coat hanger, sat down on his couch and lightly touched his cheek that Marcia had just kissed. He then said to Sam, who jumped up on to the couch and laid next to him, "You like Tilly don you boy? Well I like Marcia. No not like….I love her."

* * *

Hope u liked it..and again srry about the long update [ 

comment plz

Latina


End file.
